Jeffs Obsession
by T Bond aka tbondrage99
Summary: One Shot. An older story of mine. Jeff is obsessed with Lita and would do anything to get her to feel the same way about him as he does about her. Please Read and Review.


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF. EVERYONE IN THIS FIC EITHER BELONG TO THEMSELVES OR VINCE McMAHON!

Note: This is a reposting of one of my old fics with a new name. It used to be called "The Real Jeff Hardy" but some people thought that I meant this is what Jeff Hardy was like in real life. That is hardly the case. Its unfortunate that the title went over some many peoples head. Either way this new name suits it even better in my opinion.

DATE: June 28, 2001

Lita was tied to a chair in her hotel room with tape over her mouth so she couldn't call for help. She was crying & wondering what she did to deserve this. The door opened slowly Lita started to cry again hoping it would be someone to help her. It was Jeff that came in. Jeff looked at Lita with sorrow in his eyes.  
"Lita..." Jeff said & quickly ripped the tape off her mouth.  
"Oww"  
"Sorry Lita. I didn't mean for it to hurt"  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH LET ME GO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME"  
"Isn't it obvious Lita?" Lita started to cry more.  
"No"  
"Well then let me share with you"  
"Wheres Matt? Hes going to kick your ass when he finds out about this!" Jeff smiled at Lita & brushed his hand through her hair.  
"Matt cant do anything where he is." That sent a shiver down Litas spine.  
"What did you do to him? Where is he?" Jeff smiled again.  
"Hes dead Lita...he wont bother us anymore"  
"Dead...You killed him"  
"Yes Lita...I did it for us"  
"Us! THERE IS NO US!" Jeff put his finger on Litas mouth.  
"Shhhhhhhhhh of course theres a us. Don't you see Lita this was all done for us...so we can live happily ever after"  
"Why Jeff...why are you doing this?" Lita asked with fresh tears rolling down her face.  
"No my love don't cry please. It tears me up inside when you do that"  
"WHY JEFF? TELL ME WHY YOUR DOING THIS"  
"You know Matt didn't even want you in Team Xtreame in the first place that was all my doing. Matt couldn't stand you at first he thought you were just another Hardy groupie but I knew right away you weren't. I loved you right from the start"  
"What are you talking about"  
"Matt thought you were just another slut but I knew different I knew you were special right away. I always loved you Lita"  
"STOP SAYING THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME"  
"But I do Lita. I love you more then anything in this world"  
"NO! LET ME GO JEFF"  
"I cant Lita. If I did that then you might run away from me & I cant let that happen. We are destined to be together forever until the end of time"  
"Jeff please"  
"No I cant"  
"Yes you can. Please Jeff." Jeff slaps Lita.  
"SHUT UP...Lita...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to. I didn't want to hurt you but you gave me no choice I had to do it. You understand don't you my love"  
"Stop calling me that! I hate you! I'll never love you"  
"NO...don't say that. We cant say things that we can never take back"  
"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE IT BACK I HATE YOU"  
"STOP SAYING THAT"  
"ITS TRUE DAMMIT! YOUR SLIME"  
"SHUT UP"  
"I COULD NEVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU"  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" Jeff covered his ears with his hands in a attempt to not hear Lita.  
"WHATS WRONG JEFF CANT TAKE THE TRUTH!" Jeff slaps Lita again.  
"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"Jeff looks down at Lita who is once again crying. "No stop crying Lita I hate it when you cry"  
"Do you really love me Jeff"  
"Yes! Yes I love you with all of my heart"  
"Then let me go. Untie me now & I wont tell the police"  
"I cant Lita don't you understand I cant let you go you might leave me"  
"No Jeff I would never leave you"  
"You wouldn't"  
"No Jeff I love you"  
"See I knew you loved me"  
"Yes Jeff with all my heart"  
"I love you too Lita"  
"Jeff can you untie me now"  
"No. I'm sorry Lita but I cant do that yet you might run away"  
"I wont run away Jeff I have everything I ever wanted right here...with you"  
"You promise you wont run away"  
"Yes Jeff I promise. I want to stay here with you forever. Until the end of time like you said"  
"I still don't know if I should...your not lying to me are you"  
"No Jeff I love you I would never lie to you." Lita smiles at Jeff. "Just come closer to me...real close." Jeff smiles back at Lita.  
"Why"  
"So I can give you a kiss. Wont that prove to you that I love you." Jeff smiled & leaned in close to Lita so she can kiss him. "Do you belive me now"  
"Yes I do"  
"So will you until me now"  
"Yes. Lita I would do anything for you. You know that I would don't you"  
"Yes Jeff I know so just untie me so I can show you just how much I really love you." Jeff really smiled at that & took a small knife & cut the ropes that had her tied up. He then held her hands to help her back up to her feet & looked her in the face. "Thank you Jeff now I can do what I've wanted to do to you ever since I found out how you really felt about me." Lita said kissing Jeff again.  
"& just what is that"  
"THIS!" Lita yelled slapping Jeff with all her strength knocking him back a few feet & causing him to drop the knife. Lita grabbed the knife & then started running to the door.  
"NO! YOU NOT GOING ANYWHERE I LOVE YOU!" Jeff yelled before grabbing Lita & throwing her to the floor. Lita jumped forward & slashed Jeffs legs with the knife. Jeff punched Litas face & tried to grab for the knife but Lita was holding onto it for dear life. She tripped him with her feet and rammed his head onto her knee. Then rammed the knife in Jeffs stomach & twisting it before she pulled it back out. Now they both had a black eye & Jeff was slowly bleeding to his death if he didn't get to a hospital soon yet still fought like there was nothing wrong. Jeff leaped forward and tackled Lita but she threw him off. Somehow the pain of the last day of her being tied up made her strong enough by willpower that when she threw him off her back he went crashing into the wall. A shelf of books fell on Jeffs head which he covered with his arms. Lita picked up the wooden shelf and hit Jeffs head with it putting him into a daze. Liat decided to end it then & slashed Jeffs throat open with a deep cut. Jeff already had blood dribbling out of his mouth but now it was pouring like a crazy from his neck mouth and stomach. After knowing Jeff was dead Lita threw the knife down to the floor again.  
"You bastard!" Lita yelled at Jeff. She turned and walked through the door. Once she got there she began laugh a little She was so happy she was able to escape from this sociopath who she thought she really knew at one point. Lita almost thought it was over too quickly as she opened the door eager to get rid of Jeff & the evil new memories she now had when she opened the door bucket spilled over. Jeff had set a trap on the door that if it wasn't opened in a certain way the bucket would fall. Inside the bucket were knives. Lita shielded her head with her arms but one fell straight through her neck. Her eyes bulged open as she fell to the ground she took her last look around the room realizing that Jeff was right when she said she would never leave him.

THE END!

Any ways there it is re posted in all its glory. So what did you think? I'm sure most of you probably hated it since there are so many Jeff Hardy fans here. Either way please leave a review and tell me what you thought any ways.

LaTerZ -T Bond 


End file.
